broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Cloudy Sunrise
Cloudy Sunrise is a pale amber Earth pony stallion who first appeared in Cloudy Meets Twilight by Jeremiah Theisfor a group on the website Deviantart . He has since appeared in A New Friend by Archonitianicsmasher as well as Cloudy's Un-Bear-Able Winter for the previously mentioned group on Deviantart. As stated by the creator of Cloudy, he is planned to appear again in another one-shot, a character back story, and something else. Personality In the works he has appeared in, Cloudy Sunrise is typically portrayed as being a shy pony that speaks little to strangers and chooses to live/work alone. As stated in his first appearance, Cloudy loves to read and has a very large collection of books in his home. Based on the meaning behind his cutie mark, it is assumed he is a lover of knowledge and quite possibly an intellectual. Cloudy has also been stated to be a lover of animals, a rambler when discussing topics he enjoys, and an overall gentle pony. History As stated in his various appearances, Cloudy has lived in Ponyville his entire life, or more so just on the outskirts of Ponyville. As a child, Cloudy lived with his family near Everfree Forest, just outside of the main village of Ponyville. Upon growing up and moving out of his childhood home, Cloudy moved into a small, one floor home near Whitetail Woods, also just outside of Ponyville. As stated by his creator, Cloudy received his cutie mark as a child in search of answers to life's mysteries. Upon reaching some kind of danger and making it out alive, he received his cutie mark, realizing life's answers cannot simply be found, they need to be looked for. Explicit details behind how Cloudy recieved his cutie mark have yet to be released. As for the meaning behind his cutie mark, the creator has said that it looks like a sun because knowledge is like a light that can illuminate our lives, and like the sun, is something we all need. The eye symbol shows it is something he seeks out with a passion. It has been shown that Cloudy lives alone with his pet cat, Ruby. How, when, or where Cloudy met and attained Ruby has never been explained, though it seems he's had her for a decent amount of time. Most recently in Cloudy's life, he has furthered his education at an unspecified Canterlot university and received an also unspecified degree. After graduating, he has acquired a job at a local print shop in Ponyville. Career Though Cloudy Sunrise gets paid to do work, one could argue whether or not they are actually his careers. To pay off his various bills and living expenses, Cloudy picked up a part-time job working at a local print shop, creating posters, flyers, and whatever other printed mediums Ponyville needs. Though he doesn't consider it a job, Cloudy also occationally writes to make some money. Cloudy usually writes on his own for both his own entertainment and hopes to one day write a novel, but when he isn't doing it for himself, he has been known to get a poem or two published for a few bits. Relationships As stated in A New Friend by Archonitianicsmasher, Cloudy has an unnamed Pegasus mother, Earth pony father, and Pegasus brother. Little is known about them other than what is stated about his brother, being a little annoying but still tolerable. From his first appearance, it has been said that he is friends with the Pegasus Fluttershy, and as of his second one-shot appearance, it is stated he has a crush on her. Whether or not this crush will blossom into something else is currently unknown, but his creator has stated he does not wish to ship the two, saying he generally dislikes shippings between canon and non-canon characters. Since his first appearance, Cloudy has become friends with Twilight Sparkle and Grimmer Shineless. Pet First appearing in Jeremiah's second one-shot, Cloudy has been shown to have a pet cat named Ruby. The cat has been described as being an older Tabby variety with an overall grumpy personality. It has been noted that the cat's personality is much like that of Fluttershy's pet bunny, Angel; however, Cloudy and her's creator has said Ruby was actually designed to have a persoanlity similar to his own pet cat, and a joking stereotype of cats in general. Gallery : another_commission_2_by_melipuffles-d4oo8ci copy.png|Art by Melipuffles|link=http://fav.me/d4oo8ci Standing-Cloudy2.png|Art by sasukex125|link=http://fav.me/d6kspk2 ___pcom___i____want_to_tell_you____something____by_yuki_orin-d4qs6rt copy.jpg|Art by AquariaSC---Yuki|link=http://fav.me/d4qs6rt cloudy___cloud___sunrise_by_dancypantz-d4rz8gg copy.jpg|Art by Dancypantz.|link=http://fav.me/d4rz8gg a_new_friend__story_request_by_polygonsmasher-d4sqkqh.png|Art by Archonitianicsmasher|link=http://fav.me/d4sqkqh sun-mark.png|Art by Jeremiah Theis|link=http://fav.me/d7fkx81 Category:Earth Pony Category:Male Category:Stallion Category:Pony